Más allá de la magia
by Griffinn
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter/Matrix. Regalo para Gaheller.
1. El Segundo Renacimiento

_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso es de Rowling y Matrix de los Wachowski, yo sólo me dedico a mezclar conceptos._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Este regalo es para **Gaheller** , que pidió lo siguiente: Crossover con Matrix. Específicamente una de las animatrix: "Beyond" o "Mas allá de la realidad" que desarrollen el concepto de lo que sucede ahí, pero explicado y aplicado al Mundo Mágico._

* * *

 **El Segundo Renacimiento**

* * *

Se chocó fuertemente contra uno de ellos. Dolorido, pues no era algo común con lo que se había dado, se llevó una mano al hombro mientras miraba atrás. Aquella cosa ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para disculparse, y eso que ya los programaban para expresar emociones, en un vano intento de humanizarlos lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, se ve que llevaba prisa por llegar a su puesto de trabajo.

Miró entonces alrededor. La calle estaba llena de ellos, todos yendo a la misma dirección y en perfecta sincronía, como si fuesen un ejército en formación, mientras que unas pocas personas se afanaban por esquivarlos. Miró arriba, hacia el cielo casi ocultado por los altos edificios londinenses. Los muggles vivían ahora en las alturas, mientras los robots, las inteligencias artificiales, trabajaban a pie de calle.

Pero él era un mago. Y la entrada al Ministerio seguía estando donde siempre había estado.

—Disculpe, señor.

Uno de ellos se había detenido delante de él. Le estaba cortando el paso. Albus Potter se apartó, casi pegándose contra la pared mientras asía con fuerza su maletín de trabajo. Al instante, retomó su camino hasta la vieja cabina telefónica. A pesar de que los empleados del Ministerio contaban con la entrada de los lavabos públicos, siempre le venía mejor aquella.

Mientras descendía a las profundidades, envuelto en sombras, se tocó el hombro y realizó una serie de movimientos. Aunque sentía ahora el dolor como algo lejano, Albus no era ya precisamente un jovenzuelo. Rondaba los noventa años de edad, y aunque todavía le quedaban unos cuantos de vida, debía andarse con cuidado.

Como cada mañana, el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia estaba a rebosar. Albus caminó entre las decenas de funcionarios. Era allí, entre esas paredes, donde se sentía realmente a salvo y alejado del mundo exterior, del avanzado mundo muggle. Y es que aunque varios ministros y ministras, imbuidos por la influencia muggle desde su juventud, habían intentado modernizar al mundo mágico, este jamás aceptaría la tecnología muggle en su interior, dado que la magia inhabilitaba cualquier aparato eléctrico. Las emisoras mágicas de radio y los periódicos eran y seguirían siendo sus principales medios de comunicación.

No obstante, algunas cosas sí que habían cambiado por culpa de los muggles. Albus trabajaba para la Oficina del Ministro, concretamente en la subsección de Relaciones con el Mundo Muggle. Aunque hacía siglos que el Ministro de Magia mantenía una serie de reuniones con el Primer Ministro Británico, siempre y cuando surgiesen problemas, los crecientes avances de la sociedad muggle habían obligado al Ministerio de Magia a ampliar esa tradicional tarea del ministro o ministra de turno. Albus, pues, se ocupaba de conocer y estar al tanto de los avances muggles y en qué medida afectaban o podían afectar al mundo mágico. Uno de esos avances más recientes y que más repercusión estaba teniendo era, sin lugar a dudas, la creación de las AIs, las inteligencias artificiales, comúnmente conocidas como robots, seres metálicos hechos a imagen y semejanza de sus hacedores, tanto por ser antropomorfos como por haber modelos que incluso eran copias exactas de un ser humano, al haberse desarrollado coberturas sintéticas que imitaban a la piel humana. Si había algo en lo que Albus se había especializado durante largo tiempo, eso era sin duda los robots. Desde su creación, fueron utilizados para todo tipo de trabajos: en industria pesada, donde construían altos rascacielos, naves de transporte o vehículos, en transportes, en la industria alimentaria… pero también en cantidad de trabajos que los humanos habían abandonado por considerarlos degradantes, como la prostitución, donde el 98% del mercado era ocupado por máquinas dedicadas a la actividad sexual. Pero los muggles continuaban controlando algo, los puestos de mando. Jamás un robot regentaría un burdel, una empresa de negocios o amasaría una gran fortuna. Jamás un robot podría sentarse en la Cámara de los Comunes o dirigir un país. Era algo, simplemente, antinatural.

En su despacho compartido ya se encontraba Miranda Boot, su compañera de trabajo, unos cuantos años más joven que ella. Miranda había sido su becaria y aprendiz, hasta que Albus consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para llevar a cabo sus propias tareas e investigaciones. Aunque la trataba como a una igual, Miranda siempre consideraba al señor Potter como su superior.

Mientras Albus dejaba el maletín sobre su escritorio, Miranda se acercó con un dossier y un vaso de café.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó él.

—Algo único y que va a traer cola —abrió el dossier y lo depositó sobre el escritorio. La primera hoja llevaba una fotografía sujeta con un clip. Albus se dio de bruces con el rostro de un robot.

—Parece una ficha policial —se atrevió a decir Albus.

—Así es. Nos la han pasado desde Downing Street, quienes lo han recibido desde Nueva York. Te presento a B1-66ER, está acusado de asesinar a su dueño.

Albus miró entonces a Miranda mientras una alarma se disparaba en su cabeza.

—Eso es imposible, ellos…

—No están programados para matar, es cierto, a menos que sus dueños se lo pidan, a lo que ellos son capaces de negarse. Pero hay pruebas, una grabación de la casa de asesinado. Se puede ver claramente como B1-66ER lo mata.

Albus tomó la foto y la examinó. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

—¿Y qué quiere nuestro Ministro que hagamos?

—El caso va a ser sonado, sin duda. Ya sabes que entre los muggles hay tanto partidarios como detractores del uso de máquinas independientes e inteligentes en su día a día. El asesinato de un humano a manos de un robot va a encender la opinión pública y, pase lo que pase, se pedirán las cabezas de muchos robots, o al menos la de B1. El Ministro quiere que vayamos al juicio del robot, en Nueva York, estudiemos el caso y en qué medida nos afectará a largo plazo. Él, por su parte, hablará con el primer ministro británico y evaluará la situación.

—¿Un juicio? ¿Desde cuándo un robot tiene derecho a un juicio?

Miranda se encogió de hombros mientras mascullaba algo sobre derechos de los robots y desdeñaba con la cabeza, como si aquello le pareciese una estupidez. Albus, por su parte, suspiró mientras estudiaba el dossier al completo. Miranda tenía razón, aquello iba a ser sonado.

* * *

Una multitud enfervorizada se agolpaba frente al Tribunal de Apelación de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Hacía apenas unos minutos que Albus y Miranda había viajado a la enorme megaciudad vía traslador, donde tendría lugar el juicio a B1-66ER, considerado ya el más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Por suerte, la multitud se encontraba contenida tras vallas de seguridad reforzadas con dos hileras de policías antidisturbios fuertemente armados. De no encontrarse allí, probablemente habrían asaltado ya el edificio y se habrían llevado al robot, el cual comenzaba a ser considerado un mártir por la causa robótica, la cual apelaba por la obtención de una serie de derechos para los millones de robots que poblaban el planeta. Pero al otro lado de la calle se encontraban los detractores, aquellos que pedían justicia y la cabeza de B1, así como la desactivación y eliminación total de los robots.

Albus instó a Miranda a entrar en el edificio. Minutos después, se encontraban sentados en un amplio graderío, como testigos del juicio. Nada más comenzar, vieron cómo B1 era llevado al centro de la enorme sala donde iba a tener lugar el juicio.

Durante horas, se sucedieron una serie de interrogatorios, defensas y reproducción de brutales vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad, donde se mostraba claramente cómo B1 asesinaba no sólo a su dueño, después de que este intentase desactivarlo, sino también a varias de las mascotas de aquel hombre y a uno de sus empleados que se encontraba allí, en ese momento, para tratar un asunto con el asesinado. La crudeza de las imágenes había generado un revuelo en toda la sala, e incluso Albus pudo percatarse cómo B1 se encogía desde su posición. O quizás sólo eran impresiones suyas.

Apartó un momento la mirada, siendo su mente un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos enfrentados. Nada bueno podía traer aquello para nadie. Por un lado, Albus entendía las acciones de B1, aunque le doliese admitirlas, pues el robot, en el vídeo, expresaba claras emociones humanas de dolor al saber que iba a ser desactivado. Por otro lado, había asesinado a un humano. Si precisamente tenía un juicio era porque había acabado con la vida de una persona, pues de lo contrario habría sido desactivado y desguazado sin miramientos. Irónicamente, aquello era a la vez un paso y un retroceso en la obtención de derechos de los robots, ya que se le juzgaba como a un humano, con su abogado defensor asignado, pero iba a ser condenado sin miramientos.

Tras un largo proceso, la sesión se dio por concluida.

—Vayámonos de aquí, Miranda. Regresemos al hotel.

Se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir del edificio, pero un fuerte estruendo los hizo tambalearse. Se oían gritos y disparos en el exterior. Albus y Miranda corrieron hasta un pasillo, donde el hombre miró ligeramente a través de una ventana.

—Es una batalla campal. Los manifestantes de ambos lados han roto sus cercos y se están enfrentando. La policía trata de separarlos, pero es inútil.

—¿Qué hacemos, Albus?

El aludido se apartó de la ventana y tomó a Miranda de un brazo, llevándola hasta unos lavabos.

—No podemos salir ahí fuera. Nos apareceremos en la oficina gubernamental mágica de la ciudad, donde tomaremos un traslador de vuelta a Londres. Los disturbios se van a extender por toda la ciudad y es mejor no quedarnos para presenciarlo.

Al instante se encontraban en la oficina gubernamental, donde tomaron el primer traslador a Londres. Aquel sitio era ya era un auténtico caos, al llegar noticias de altercados por toda la ciudad, pero Albus y Miranda se apresuraron a marcharse de allí. Al rato, se encontraban en el despacho del ministro de magia, poniéndole al tanto de lo sucedido en el juicio e inmediatamente después. Tras eso, volvían a su despacho.

—¿Esto traerá problemas, verdad? —quiso saber Miranda.

—Querida, ¿no lo viste en el juicio? La mitad de la sala estaba asustada mientras la otra mitad pensaban que aquello era absurdo. Ese robot, B1-66ER, será condenado. Destruido. Y después de eso, quién sabe qué represalias tomará la gente contra los robots. Sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá. De momento, tendremos que esperar.

* * *

Y lo cierto era que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado. B1-66ER fue condenado sin miramientos tras los graves disturbios que sacudieron Nueva York el día de su juicio. Tras eso, el robot fue llevado a la calle, donde fue sometido a ejecución pública. Inmediatamente después, se decretó la eliminación de todas las máquinas, así como el arresto sistemático de sus simpatizantes, un decreto que traspasó fronteras. Durante semanas, Albus vio como los robots eran perseguidos y destrozados a pie de calle, cómo sus restos se agolpaban en el asfalto, a la espera de ser llevados a grandes fosas donde serían olvidados. Había gente que ya hablaba, incluso, de guerra, aunque más que una guerra, aquello era un claro genocidio.

Levantó la mirada ante el periódico matutino que Miranda había dejado caer en su mesa.

—Destierro —alcanzó a decir Albus.

—Así es. Los líderes al parecer no son plenamente conscientes de la capacidad de las máquinas. Se cree que hay lugares donde son creadas, porque aunque las fosas están obsoletas y ya se está empezando a arrojar restos al fondo marino, aún hay millones de máquinas campando a sus anchas por las calles.

Albus miró un momento a Miranda pero no dijo nada. Ella era, claramente, una detractora de las máquinas, en el sentido de que le parecía absurdo darles derechos. Miranda, a pesar de ser bruja, contaba con un robot doméstico que le ayudaba en casa, dado que su marido era muggle. Por ello, debía restringir bastante su uso de la magia en su hogar, por temor a que un día el microondas no funcionase. Así pues, en cuanto empezó la crisis, Miranda había llegado un día a la oficina jactándose de que Robert, su marido, y ella habían llevado a su robot al patio de su casa y lo habían ejecutado. Delante de sus hijos. Desde aquel día, comenzó a distanciarse de su compañera de trabajo todo lo que fuese estrictamente posible.

—¿Y qué van a hacer?

—Se habla de un éxodo masivo, todas están abandonando las ciudades, como si una conciencia controlase a todas. Los informes constatan que las primeras de ellas están llegando a Oriente Medio, a Irak.

—La cuna de la civilización —dijo Albus, simplemente.

—¿Cómo dices? —Miranda no entendía a qué se refería.

Albus bufó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el pequeño balcón del despacho que daba al Atrio. Desde que Miranda había demostrado ser una clara detractora de los robots, Albus no tenía miedo de demostrar estar en contra de sus ideas o de lo que decía, algo que no escapaba a la atención de Miranda.

—Esa es la región de la antigua Mesopotamia, donde surgieron las primeras civilizaciones humanas. Resulta, pues, irónico, que las máquinas se estén desplazando allí, como si juntas fuesen a fundar una nueva y única civilización. Lo cierto es, Miranda… —contemplaba cómo los funcionarios que se encontraban en el Atrio iban y venían —. Lo cierto es que las máquinas nunca habían estado tan unidas como hasta ahora. Hemos sido nosotros quienes han hecho unirlas. Y ahora van allí, como si fueran un único colectivo, dispuestas a iniciar algo que lo cambiará todo. Para siempre.

—No deberías darle importancia, Albus, que se vayan allí, que empiecen su civilización a base de tornillos y tuercas y que nos dejen en paz.

Pero Albus soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Deberías tener miedo, Miranda. El mismo miedo que yo tengo ahora, porque todo ha empezado a cambiar. Sin nuestra principal mano de obra, ¿qué haremos nosotros a partir de ahora? ¿Y qué harán las máquinas a partir de este momento?

En silencio, siguió contemplando el Atrio. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado a desentenderse de su trabajo, consciente de que algo grande y siniestro se aproximaba. Miranda, por su parte, le dejó solo.

* * *

Depositó una moneda en la mano del indigente. Habían pasado años desde el destierro forzoso de las máquinas. Y aunque hasta el último de los líderes humanos pensaban que aquello sería su fin, que sin los humanos las máquinas no tendrían razón de ser, estas aprendieron a sobrevivir y a mejorar. Durante años, se dedicaron a evolucionar. Construyeron mejores versiones de sí mismas al mismo tiempo que su alta y novedosa tecnología irrumpía con fuerza en la economía de las sociedades humanas. Y todo lo hicieron desde 01, la ciudad que construyeron en la antigua región de Mesopotamia, cuna de la civilización humana y ahora cuna de su propia civilización.

Como consecuencia, la economía humana estaba al borde del colapso. Sin las máquinas, cientos de humanos habían sido obligados a tomar los puestos de trabajo que las máquinas habían abandonado, con el consiguiente retroceso que ello conllevó, pues mientras las máquinas trabajaban a una considerable velocidad, los humanos estaban sujetos a sus propias exigencias físicas y biológicas. En pocos casos, se utilizaban máquinas anticuadas que necesitaban de mantenimiento y activación diaria, que no podía pensar por sí mismas. Además, había quedado demostrado que no podían competir con la clara eficiencia robótica. Desde 01, las máquinas lanzaban al mercado modelos de aerovehículos más rápidos, teléfonos más inteligentes y, por lo general, productos contra los que la obsoleta tecnología humana no podía competir. Todo ella estaba generando, pues, un caldo de cultivo que muy pronto estallaría.

Y, de hecho, así fue. Aquel día, Albus no fue a trabajar. No porque ya fuese muy anciano y los años ya pesasen sobre él, al contrario. Los acontecimientos le habían dado fuerzas y le obligaban a estar siempre alerta. No, aquel día decidió que no iría a trabajar. Ni ese ni ningún otro, a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros hacía tiempo que habían abandonado el Ministerio, mientras otros, como Miranda, hacían horas extras después de que sus maridos y mujeres muggles se quedasen sin trabajo o malviviesen con un sueldo precario.

Aquel día la noticia saltó a todos los medios, todas las pantallas y fotografías mostraban la misma imagen, la de una gran explosión atómica que había envuelto a 01. A pesar de ser sólo una imagen, incluso su intensidad hacía daño a la vista y Albus tuvo que apartar momentáneamente la mirada. Desesperados, los líderes mundiales humanos había decidido contraatacar. Tras denegar a los embajadores de 01 la entrada de la nación robótica en las Naciones Unidas, se dio la orden de bombardear la ciudad con un ataque nuclear masivo. Pero cuando las nubes producidas por las explosiones se disiparon, las cámaras mostraron una ciudad en ruinas, pero a miles de máquinas plenamente operativas. Fue en ese momento cuando, todas a una, enfocaron sus visores más allá de 01, hacia los humanos. Todas tenían un pensamiento común, uno dirigido por una conciencia colectiva: la destrucción.

Fue aquel día. El día en que oficialmente comenzó la guerra.

* * *

—Creí que no volvería a verte por aquí —era el ministro quien hablaba, un ministro de un Ministerio inoperante.

Años de guerra habían acabado con las estructuras burocráticas del mundo, tanto las muggles como las mágicas. Desde Nueva York se había reorganizado el mundo, creándose un ejército a escala planetaria y, por tanto, una administración igualmente mundial. Uno a uno, los gobiernos de todos los países fueron disueltos y sus miembros integrados en una gran asamblea cuyo único fin era el de exterminar por completo a las máquinas. Hasta que la última máquina no fuese destruida, nada volvería a la normalidad. Aunque Albus sabía que una cosa era cierta, nada volvería a ser normal.

—Me había dejado unas fotografías de mis nietos.

—Quizás podríamos quedarnos un momento y charlar.

Pero Albus dejó sus cosas y miró a su antiguo superior.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí, Ministro? Al igual que los muggles, los magos decidieron unificar a todo el mundo mágico bajo el liderazgo de la Confederación Internacional. Este sitio está ahora muerto, desde que muchos magos y brujas han emigrado a Estados Unidos, lejos de la guerra.

Lo cierto era que las máquinas, después de años de guerra, habían avanzado posiciones y muchas regiones habían caído ya bajo su dominio, con la consiguiente muerte o desaparición de millones de seres humanos. Los que desaparecían, simplemente, no volvían a ser vistos, aunque sabido era que debían ser llevados a la nueva 01, donde las máquinas experimentaban con ellos.

—Miranda ha muerto —soltó el Ministro. El viejo Albus se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué decir —. La Confederación había solicitado hombres y mujeres para infiltrarse entre los ejércitos muggles y ayudarles, como ya se había hecho antes desde hacía siglos. Ella fue de las primeras en enrolarse, dada su ferviente rechazo a las máquinas, como recordarás.

—Pero esto es distinto, jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a un enemigo de tal calibre. Creía que la Confederación se mostraba reacia a una intervención armada.

—La Confederación ha estado sometida a muchas presiones, Albus.

—Si un solo mago o bruja es descubierto por las máquinas, ministro…

—Una de dos, o nos matan o experimentan con nosotros.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Albus.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Albus se detuvo en la puerta de su antiguo despacho.

—Supongo que… Supongo que esperaré. Esperaré a lo inevitable, ministro, porque seamos sinceros por una vez —miró al rostro de su antiguo jefe —. Esta guerra no la vamos a ganar.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. Para cuando estaba en el Atrio, se detuvo un momento. A pesar de estar bajo tierra, al Ministerio llegaba, mágicamente, la luz del exterior. Y en aquel momento, a pesar de ser plena mañana, el Ministerio se estaba oscureciendo. Algo raro estaba sucediendo fuera.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir, oyó un ruido de cristales rompiéndose. Miró arriba, todo lo que la oscuridad le permitía, y vio el cuerpo del ministro caer desde una gran altura hasta estamparse contra el suelo. Horrorizado, contempló el cadáver hasta que, lentamente, abandonó para siempre aquel lugar.

* * *

Avanzaba todo lo que el sigilo y la magia le permitían. Hacía años desde la ejecución de la Operación Tormenta Oscura, desde que los líderes mundiales, totalmente enajenados y superados por la situación, habían destruido el cielo, envolviendo al mundo en una eterna oscuridad y sentenciando a la vida misma, en un último golpe de gracia por vencer aquella guerra. Después de eso, la contienda había quedado momentáneamente estancada. Sin su principal fuente de energía, el sol, las máquinas se habían replegado hacia 01 al tiempo que intentaban dar con la búsqueda de una nueva fuente de energía. Albus, por su parte, había iniciado un largo viaje.

Había olvidado ya las razones que le habían llevado a abandonar su hogar y dirigirse hacia 01, o hasta que se topase con los frentes de guerra. Las máquinas habían llegado a Londres y la habían arrasado. En el ataque, toda su familia había muerto. Pero no era venganza lo que le movía. No tenía pensamiento de ir a luchar o morir en el campo de batalla. Alguna razón ya olvidada le llevaba a llegar al origen de todo, esperando encontrar respuestas a preguntas que ya no recordaba.

La destrucción del cielo, por el contrario, no había tenido el efecto deseado por los humanos. Las máquinas habían encontrado una nueva forma de energía. Una que, sin embargo, nadie llegó a saber qué era. Lo que si se percataron los humanos, tras el reinicio de las hostilidades, era que las máquinas habían comenzado a capturar a más humanos de lo normal.

Se sentó sobre una roca a descansar. El peso de los años hacía mella en él. Durante más de una ocasión había considerado Albus el tumbarse en cualquier lugar y descansar, descansar hasta que ya no pudiese más, hasta que la vida se le escapase de entre los dedos o la guerra y la muerte llegasen ante él. Pero siempre había algo, esa olvidada razón que albergaba en su interior, ese deseo de saber, el que le empujaba a seguir adelante.

Y un día, un largo día donde ya había olvidado las horas, cuándo amanecía y cuándo era de noche, llegó a su destino. Contra todo pronóstico, había logrado zafarse de las máquinas y evitar los frentes de guerra. Todo para llegar a la periferia de 01, donde vio algo que lo sobrecogió.

Campos, enteros campos que rodeaban a la enorme ciudad. Campos moteados de rojo sobre los que sobrevolaban máquinas que, con sus largos tentáculos, parecían extraer algo de ellos, como agricultores que recolectan de sus cultivos. Y de hecho, pensó Albus, de eso se trataba. Eran auténticos campos de cultivo donde las máquinas estaban recolectando algo. La pregunta era sencilla y simple: ¿qué era lo que allí cultivaban?

Con un último esfuerzo, se puso la vieja capa de invisibilidad de su padre sobre los hombros y bajó al pie de las enormes torres que conformaban aquellos campos. Tenía miedo, pues una parte de su ser le decía que allí encontraría la respuesta a la pregunta que más intrigaba a los humanos, qué había sido de los millones de personas que habían desaparecido, secuestradas por las máquinas.

Y cuando por fin llegó ante una de esas enormes torres, el mundo se le vino encima. Vainas, aquellas motas rojas perfectamente ordenadas en esas grandes torres eran enormes vainas, como si estuviesen conectadas a una fuente de energía principal. Y esas vainas, que a simple vista albergaban un líquido rosado, contenían algo más. Con temor, se acercó ante una de ellas y lo vio: un ser humano, dormido, conectado a decenas de cables, los cuales se fusionaban a uno sólo que salía de la propia vaina.

No necesitó a nadie para decírselo o explicárselo. Se pensaba que las máquinas usaban a los humanos como mano de obra, en una maniobra del irónico destino, donde los aprendices se habían convertido en los maestros. Pero no, la famosa y enigmática fuente de energía que las máquinas habían descubierto y desarrollado eran los propios humanos. De algún modo, habían logrado aprovechar su energía y usarla en beneficio propio, como el hombre que usaba el viento para mover molinos o las fuertes corrientes de agua para desplazar turbinas, generando energía. Aquello era, exactamente, lo mismo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo entre las altas torres, entre los millones de vainas que albergaban a seres humanos. Mirase a donde mirase, las torres se extendían hasta donde la vista se perdía. En algún momento, la capa de invisibilidad se le había desprendido y caído al suelo, sin molestarse en volver a por ello, porque sabía, de algún modo, que su momento había llegado, y que ya podía esperar tranquilamente a la muerte. En algún momento después, las máquinas le habían descubierto. La propia Muerte le había encontrado.

Por un instante pensó en claudicar, en rendirse a lo evidente, que las máquinas habían ganado la guerra, pero su instinto de supervivencia le hizo luchar una vez más, una última vez quizás. Contra viento y marea, luchó contra aquellos seres metálicos, destrozándolos. No como aquellos hombres y mujeres que, años atrás, destrozaban máquinas a pie de calle por el simple temor que les tenían, sino por el hecho de que Albus quería una sola cosa, sobrevivir.

De repente, una de las máquinas, una especie de enorme pulpo metálico, aterrizó a su lado y, con uno de sus tentáculos, golpeó la mano de Albus, en el preciso momento en que este pronunciaba un hechizo para repelerla. No se dio cuenta, pero el hechizo voló hacia una de las vainas, golpeándola. Lejos de estallar, esta pareció absorber la magia del hechizo, recorriendo toda ella y al humano que contenía hasta disiparse el hechizo por completo. Ni Albus ni las máquinas parecieron darse cuenta de ello. En su interior, el humano comenzaba a tambalearse de forma espasmódica.

Por su parte, Albus fue aprisionado por los tentáculos de aquella máquina, quien le rompió las muñecas y las piernas. Gritando de dolor, el anciano cayó al suelo, dolorido. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una de aquellas enormes máquinas volar hasta él, cómo uno de esos tentáculos descendía hasta él, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. Contemplaba un dossier lleno de anotaciones, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que leía. Saludó a Miranda, su compañera de despacho, quien leía también otro dossier idéntico. Se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón que había detrás de su mesa, desde donde contempló a las decenas de funcionarios que iban y venían.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —saludó el chico del correo desde la puerta mientras pasaba con el carrito cargado de paquetes y cartas. Ese día no había nada para ellos.

Albus respondió un hola por lo bajo y continuó contemplando el Atrio.

—Buenos días, señor Potter.

Se dio la vuelta porque juraría haber escuchado aquello. Juraría que el chico del correo ya había pasado por delante de su puerta y que ya les había dado los buenos días. Pensó, por un momento, que aquel era otro chico del correo, lo cual era absurdo, porque sólo había un chico del correo, el mismo que había pasado dos veces por delante de su despacho, las dos veces dando los buenos días, con la misma intensidad y jovialidad. Las dos veces exactamente iguales.

No obstante, desestimó cualquier sospecha y volvió a mirar por el balcón. Esta vez no reparó en los dos hombres de negro que acababan de pasar por delante de la puerta del despacho, en la misma dirección que había ido el chico del correo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** _antes que inventarme un OC que fuese nieto de Harry, he preferido utilizar a Albus por eso de que los magos son longevos y, aunque supera con creces la centuria durante la guerra, pues me ha parecido más acertado usarle a él. Y por si alguien se ha percatado, la vaina donde impacta el hechizo es la del Elegido, de modo que mi versión en este crossover es que son los magos quienes inician la historia del Elegido en Matrix._


	2. Historia del mago

**Historia del mago**

* * *

La luz golpeó con intensidad. Quemaba tanto que le hacía daño a los ojos.

—La luz... ¿Por qué me duelen los ojos?

—Nunca los has usado, John. Igual que tus músculos, por eso están flácidas. Necesitarás pasar una rehabilitación antes de nada.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —quiso saber

El hombre trató de tranquilizarle.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, John, ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones.

El hombre estuvo a punto de salir por la compuerta de aquella metálica estancia. Pero antes de dejarle sólo, John habló:

—Morfeo... ¿Dónde está mi varita?

El aludido se dio la vuelta y miró a John, que permanecía tendido sobre la camilla, mirándole implorante.

—Tranquilo, John, también habrá tiempo para eso. Habrá tiempo... para muchas cosas. Descansa.

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío metal y cerró los ojos. Desde que había terminado la rehabilitación no había salido de su camarote, esperando a las respuestas que Morfeo le había prometido.

De repente, la compuerta se abrió, entrando Morfeo en la estancia.

—Buenos días, John. ¿Listo para algunas respuestas?

Al rato, caminaban por la sala principal de aquel sitio donde se encontraban, aunque John no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué sitio es este? —quiso saber.

—Mi nave, la Nebuchadnezzar, un aerodeslizador. Esta es la sala principal, desde donde nos conectamos a Matrix. Ven, siéntate aquí.

John así lo hizo, sentándose sobre un viejo sillón. A un lado había un pequeño ordenador. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, notó cómo alguien le introducía un artilugio punzante en el cuello, cerrando los ojos de puro dolor.

El dolor acabó por cesar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un amplio espacio en blanco, sin nada mas que él mismo. No había rastro alguno de la Nebuchadnezzar. Miró a un lado, donde vio a Morfeo, solo que parecía otro. Las sobrias vestimentas que llevaba en la nave habían sido sustituidas por un elegante traje y unas gafas de sol.

—¿Esto es Matrix? —preguntó John.

Pero Morfeo negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es un programa de carga. Nuestro programa de carga. Aquí nos proveemos de todo lo que necesitamos, desde ropa hasta... armas. Si te das cuenta, tus ropas son distintas, y tienes un rastro de pelo y, sobre todo, has recuperado tu barba. Eso hace este programa y Matrix en general, nos da la imagen que tendríamos en ella. Pero ahora mismo no necesitaremos nada. Ven, siéntate.

John no lo había visto, pero frente a Morfeo aparecieron dos grandes butacones y una vieja televisión, una que a John le recordó a la que su abuelo poseía. O aquel quien él creía que había sido su abuelo.

Se sentó en uno de ellos, al igual que Morfeo, quien tomó un mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. En la pantalla se vio el perfil de una ciudad.

—Este es el mundo que creías conocer, John. Grandes ciudades, personas yendo a sus trabajos, ganándose la vida... Una sociedad que ha alcanzado el apogeo de su conocimiento, regocijándose en su sabiduría al crear... a la IA, la inteligencia artificial. Pero qué pensarías si yo te dijese que todo eso es una mentira, que el mundo que has creído conocer, el mundo en el que has vivido toda tu vida no es real —pulsó un botón y la idílica imagen cambió a una de una ciudad totalmente arrasada, con un cielo negro y tormentoso. La imagen, de repente, pareció materializarse alrededor de los dos hombros, cambiando el blanco espacio por el de una ciudad en ruinas —. Bienvenido, John, al desierto de lo real.

—¿Cómo... cómo es posible? —John no daba crédito a lo qué veía.

—Nunca supimos quién dio el primer paso, si las máquinas o nosotros, pero si sabemos que fuimos nosotros quienes bombardeamos el cielo. Privadas de su principal fuente de energía, las máquinas cambiaron su percepción de nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Morfeo se calló un momento antes de hablar, meditando lo que iba a decir.

—El cuerpo humano es más sorprendente de lo que nos pueda parecer, John. Genera más bioelectricidad que una pila de 120 voltios y más de 25.000 julios de calor corporal. Combinado con una forma de fusión, las máquinas contaban ahora con toda la energía que podían necesitar. Más, incluso, que el propio sol —se calló un momento, manteniendo la mirada perdida —. Tú viste los campos, John, tal y como los vi yo. Me negaba a creerlo, pero es verdad. Este es el mundo que conoces ahora, un mundo donde los humanos ya no nacemos, sino que se nos cultiva. En interminables campos que se extienden hasta allí donde la vista se pierde. ¿Qué es Matrix? Matrix es control, un programa informático para esclavizar a la raza humana y reducirla a una mera forma de obtener energía.

John permanecía sentado sobre el butacón, aunque en clara tensión.

—Los magos... ¿también sabían esto?

—Las personas mágicas, John... son seres humanos. Sois seres humanos. Ellos tampoco pudieron escapar a las máquinas.

—¿Y no queda nadie de los míos?

Morfeo negó con una mano, tratando de tranquilizarle.

—Sí que los hay, John, porque no todos caímos en las garras de las máquinas. Hubo muchos que huimos, algunos de los tuyos con ellos. Conforman ahora una pequeña comunidad en Sión.

—¿Sión? —no entendía a qué se refería.

—La última ciudad humana que existe, emplazada cerca del núcleo terrestre, donde aún hace calor.

—Entiendo... Y esa comunidad mágica de Sión, ¿podré verla algún día?

Morfeo asintió con la cabeza.

—Has tenido suerte, la Nebuchadnezzar viaja a Sión para repostar. Llegaremos en tres días. Mientras tanto, mira dentro de tu bolsillo.

Así lo hizo John, notando, de repente, un bulto. Del bolsillo sacó una varita mágica. La contempló un momento y, acto seguido, la agitó, provocando una pequeña lluvia de chispas. Sonrió y siguió contemplando la varita. Morfeo, por su parte, siguió sentado en su butacón, mirando seriamente a John.

* * *

Sión era más impresionante de lo que Morfeo y el resto de la tripulación de la Nebuchadnezzar le había comentando. Lejos de parecerse a cualquier ciudad estándar, con sus altos rascacielos, el núcleo principal de la ciudad era su muelle de atraque, una enorme bóveda donde se encontraban las principales naves de la flota. Desde allí, por lo que dedujo John, se accedía a otras partes de la ciudad.

Tras atracar la nave, Morfeo le llevó hasta uno de los subniveles de la ciudad, donde accedió a un complejo de habitaciones y grandes estancias.

—Te dejaré aquí, porque es un asunto tuyo. La nave saldrá mañana, tómate tu tiempo.

Caminó por un enorme salón, donde varias personas se encontraban sentados en el suelo y charlaban o intercambiaban artilugios. Algunos le miraban pasar, mientras otros no reparaban en él. Se suponía que todas esas personas eran magos y brujas, pero John no veía magia en ninguna parte.

—Hola —saludó a una anciana que descansaba sobre una silla, leyendo un libro —. Me llamo John. Hace poco que he...

—¿Desconectado de Matrix? —preguntó ella. John asintió, provocando que la mujer sonriese — Suele pasar que nadie sabe explicarlo al principio. Dime, John, ¿qué necesitas?

—Yo... Soy un mago.

La mujer se levantó de repente, a pesar de su avanzada edad.

—Bienvenido. Esta es la comunidad mágica de Sión, descendientes de los magos y brujas que sobrevivieron a la guerra contra las máquinas. Eres uno más de nosotros.

John miraba extrañado a aquella mujer, que parecía más una fanática que otra cosa.

—No he visto que aquí realicen magia.

La mujer bajó la vista.

—No podemos. No tenemos varitas ni materiales para realizarlas, pues ya no existen. Su conocimiento se perdió hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero... Pero aquí también hay desconectados de Matrix, ellos sabrán cómo se hacían. Y pueden conectarse, pueden ir a ver un fabricante o...

Pero la anciana no respondió a aquello. Volvía a sonreír y retomó su lectura. John miró a su alrededor, viendo como la gente manipulaba objetos, agitaba trozos de metal como si fuesen varitas, pronunciaban hechizos o consultaban libros.

Lentamente, John abandonó aquel lugar.

* * *

Al rato, entraba en el camarote de Morfeo en la Nebuchadnezzar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, John?

—Todo es una mentira, ¿verdad? Esa gente no hace magia.

Morfeo junto las manos mientras meditaba lo que iba a decir.

—Es cierto, no la hacen. No son magos.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde están los magos?

—No lo has entendido, John, la magia... no existe. Es parte de la programación de Matrix, aunque no logramos entender esa parte. No sabemos si es intencionada o un fallo generalizado que afecta a algunos seres humanos conectados pero que no les perjudica ni compromete a toda Matrix en sí. Pero que, a fin de cuentas, explica vuestro mundo, vuestra magia. Vuestra capacidad para realizar hechizos, para hacer todo aquello que un humano corriente no podría.

John se sentó sobre una silla, sin dar crédito.

—Yo... ¿No soy un mago?

—Me temo que no, John. Los desconectados que fueron magos o brujas en Matrix son los que más difícil les resulta adaptarse, cuando se dan cuenta de que no van a poder hacer magia nunca más. Son los que más tiempo pasan conectados después, lo cual no es bueno. Por eso tenemos esa "comunidad mágica", como efecto placebo. Si no, con el tiempo... acaban suicidándose. Por la fuerte dependencia que tienen.

—¿Por eso veníamos a Sión? ¿Para ver si necesitaba un... efecto placebo?

Morfeo bajó la mirada, a modo de disculpa.

—Es la regla general para con vosotros, John, no soy yo quien lo decide —el hombre asintió, con la mirada perdida —. ¿Estás bien, John?

Pero el aludido cambio su rostro a uno totalmente serio.

—Ya no soy John, Morfeo. Todos aquí tenéis un nombre y yo ya he decidido el mío.

—Me alegra oír eso, todos necesitamos algo para distraernos. Pronto encontrarás otras cosas que hacer. ¿Cómo te llamas ahora?

John miró seriamente a Morfeo, en silencio.

—Cifra. Me llamo Cifra.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** Chan, chan, chaaaaaan xD Juro que la idea era más elaborada (y extensa) en mi cabeza, pero al final me ha salido esto. Espero que a Gaheller le haya gustado. _


	3. Más allá

**Más allá**

* * *

Se detuvo un momento para poder recuperar el aire. Miró atrás, contemplando la cuesta que acababa de subir. Jadeando, se secó el sudor de la frente. Echó un vistazo a la vieja cámara de fotos que colgaba de su cuello y, reponiéndose, continuó con su andadura.

En el pueblo se habían comentado muchas cosas, pero todas coincidiendo en una cosa, el enorme castillo que había aparecido a unos kilómetros de allí. Muchos no habían dado crédito a lo que decían unos pocos. Cerca del pueblo sólo había un valle y un gran lago de oscuras aguas, pero nunca en la vida un castillo había descansado allí, menos aún había podido aparecer de la nada de la noche a la mañana.

Pero ella sí que dio una mínima credibilidad a la historia. Tampoco tenía nada que perder, únicamente una larga caminata hasta el valle, que en su vida diaria suponía una novedad. Trabajaba como reportera en el periódico local, si es que se le podía llamar periodismo a redactar las noticias oficiales del ayuntamiento y, de vez en cuando, alguna historia fuera de lo normal que inmiscuía a algún vecino. Pero muy rara vez.

Si allí no había ningún castillo aparecido de la nada, volvería entonces al pueblo y a su insulsa vida. Si realmente lo había, supondría una noticia que pondría al periódico local, y a ella misma, en el plano internacional. Alguna buena oportunidad de trabajo podría salirle, capaz de hacerle abandonar su entorno e irse a la gran ciudad.

Finalmente, salió del bosque. Desde donde se encontraba había una perfecta vista del valle y del lago. Y más allá, aquello que despejó todas sus dudas. Un enorme castillo al pie de las altas montañas, con grandes torreones, vidrieras... Era una maravilla arquitectónica que jamás en su vida había visto. Su padre le había llevado numerosas veces al valle, donde allí no había nada más que la propia naturaleza. Y, sin embargo, ahora estaba allí mismo, viendo aquel castillo.

Cogió su cámara de fotos y apuntó con el objetivo. Mientras ya había efectuado varias, se percató de que allí abajo, en los enormes terrenos adyacentes, había gente. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, a pesar de tener ya la exclusiva en sus manos, descendió hasta llegar al valle, en dirección a aquel castillo.

Sin embargo, reparó antes en otra estructura. Completamente hecha de madera, con varias torres simétricamente situadas y estandartes de varios colores colgando de ellos, le pareció ver objetos volando sobre aquella estructura. Echó un vistazo al castillo antes de dirigirse hacia aquello que estaba sucediendo. Cuando estuvo más cerca, se sorprendió de ver lo que veía. Eran personas, chicos y chicas jóvenes. Y estaban volando, volando sobre escobas, lanzándose una pelota entre ellos.

Su cámara no paraba de hacer fotografías. Ni se preocupaba de si alguna había captado a uno de esos chicos volando en escoba, iba a gastar por completo el carrete. Se oían estruendos de voces, pero decidió no seguir allí, sino ir hacia aquel castillo. Cuando llegó y para su sorpresa, no había nadie en él.

Dedujo que sus habitantes estaban en aquella estructura de madera, contemplando a aquellos chicos volando en escobas. Su cámara, de nuevo, no paraba de hacer fotografías: de un enorme vestíbulo con una escalera de mármol y una especie de relojes de arena llenos de piedras preciosas. Aquello reluciente que vio le parecieron rubíes. También una enorme estancia con cuatro largas mesas, con un techo... ¡no había techo! ¡Se podía ver el cielo abierto!

Continuó con su andadura, obnubilada por lo que veía. El carrete hacía rato que se le había agotado, pero se negaba a abandonar aquel lugar, uno que parecía hasta mágico.

De repente, al doblar una esquina, reparó en tres personas que se encontraban al final de un pasillo. Iban ataviadas con trajes negros y gafas de sol.

—Esto... Hola. No quería molestar, es que..

—No debería estar aquí —dijo uno.

—Probablemente sea un fallo —indicó otro.

—Ellos no deberían ser capaces de verlo —comentó el tercero.

Los tres miraron un momento a la periodista.

—¿Procedemos? —preguntó el primero.

—Sí, el error...

—Debe repararse.

Los tres hombres caminaron hacia ella. Asustada, echó a correr, intentando huir de aquel castillo. Los tres hombres echaron también a correr, persiguiéndola. Para cuando llegó al vestíbulo, comprobó horrorizada que las grandes puertas estaban cerradas. Se dio la vuelta y aquellos hombres la cercaron.

El primero de ellos se acercó.

—Usted... no debe estar aquí.

Alzó una mano hacia ella, mientras ella misma cerraba los ojos, preguntándose si aquel iba a ser su fin. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No había nada que quisiese ver...

* * *

Despertó en su cama, aterrorizada. Un sudor frío recorría todo su ser. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que reparó en su cámara. Se levantó y comprobó que el carrete estaba usado por completo. Bajó hasta su cuarto oscuro, donde revelaba sus fotografías. Estaba convencida de lo que había visto y necesitaba comprobarlo de nuevo.

Tiempo después, mientras las fotografías se secaban y sin esperar a ver qué había captado, salió corriendo de su casa con dirección al valle. Era noche cerrada y corría peligro de perderse en el bosque, pero necesitaba verlo por ella misma. Necesitaba ver que ese castillo seguía ahí. Tras un largo viaje, llegó hasta el valle, pero siendo de noche no podía ver nada. No vio ningún castillo ni ninguna luz, pero bajó hasta el valle para comprobarlo de primera mano. Había sacado de su bolso una linterna que trajo consigo. La encendió e iluminó a su alrededor. Caminó hasta que se topó de bruces con una verja. Pasó la luz de la linterna hasta que dio con un cartel: " _NO PASAR_ ", rezaba.

Miró a través de la valla, viendo unas ruinas de alguna antigua estructura. Se apartó mientras en su mente se producía un intenso debate. Por un lado, no había allí ningún castillo. No se encontraba allí el castillo en el que había estado. Por otro lado, una parte de sí misma le decía que esas ruinas habían estado siempre allí, las viejas ruinas de algún antiguo castillo en el valle, ni siquiera un reclamo turístico, pues decían que eran muy peligrosas.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Volvió a mirar el cartel y, de repente, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de allí. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, volviendo al bosque con la intención de regresar a casa.

Una vez estuvo allí, reparó en el cuarto oscuro donde revelaba sus fotografías. Vio las últimas fotografías que había revelado, sin recordar siquiera haberlo hecho. Entró en el cuarto y cogió las fotografías, ya secas. Se había revelado por completo. En ellas vio las ruinas del castillo del valle. Frunció el ceño, pues no entendía para qué había ido hasta allí a tomar fotos de las ruinas, si no tenían atractivo alguno. Se encogió de hombros y tiró las fotografías a la basura. Abandonó el cuarto y subió a su habitación. Antes de apagar la luz y tumbarse en la cama, miró a través de la ventana. Una solitaria farola iluminaba la plaza del pueblo. Estaba desierta por completo, salvo por una única persona que allí se encontraba, un hombre ataviado con un traje negro. Curiosamente, parecía estar mirándola directamente a ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo, pero corrió la cortina, y se fue a la cama, hasta dormirse.

Aquella noche, y todas en adelante, sin comprender por qué, soñó siempre con un castillo. Un enorme castillo en el valle, cerca de allí.


End file.
